You can Let go
by marnie o'field
Summary: Der Löwe meint dass es an der Zeit sei, dass sein Drache wieder lernt sich selbst zu lieben. HPDM Autorisierte Übersetzung, Original von Kaotic Silence


A/N: Dies ist lediglich eine (autorisierte!) Übersetzung. Das Original wurde von der wunderbar wundervollen Kaotic Silence verfasst. Alle Reviews werden übersetzt und an die Autorin weitergeleitet.

Ich enschuldige mich im Voraus für etwaige Rechtschreib- und Kommafehler, habe nämlich nur selbst Kontrollgelesen. Weist mich bitte gern auf Fehler hin, ich werde versuchen sie zu verbessern.

Ach, und Leute, es ist ein slashiges M - D.h. Nur für große Mädchen und Jungs

_You can let go_

_I can see it in your eyes broken windows fallin skies_

Draco stand nackt in Harry's Wandschrank, eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte, und Herausforderung in seinen Augen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass meine Sachen hier drin wären, Potter. Ich kann meine Tasche nicht sehen."

„Ich habe ausgepackt. Deine Klamotten hängen gleich hier."

Draco war überrascht. Nie zuvor hatte einer von ihnen in der Wohnung des anderen ausgepackt. „Was ist mit meiner Unterwäsche ?" fragte er, als er ach oben griff, um ein Hemd von der Stange zu wählen.

„Du wirst heute keine brauchen," knurrte Harry als er Draco herumdrehte um ihn zu küssen.

Draco lachte in den Kuss hinein und leistete keinen Widerstand als Harry ihn zurück in die Kleidungsstücke drückte. Seine Hemden schlitten zur Seite und formten einen Vorhang, der ihn nur noch Harrys ausdrucksvolles Gesicht sehen ließ.

„Ist das so?" neckte er und versuchte seine Hände in Harrys Sweatpants zu manövrieren.

„Yeah," stimmte Hary zu, während er seine eigenen Hände an Dracos Armen herabgleiten ließ, um die Hände des anderen Mannes von ihren Körpern wegzuziehen. Draco blieb widerstandslos als Harry seine Hände nach oben hob und griff ohne weitere Aufforderung nach der Kleiderstange über seinem Kopf. Harry's Kuss versetzte ihn in Flammen.

Draco nahm den ersten leisen Klick kaum wahr, aber das kalte Metall an seinen Handgelenken erregte seine Aufmersamkeit in dem Moment, in dem die zweite Handschelle seinen anderen Arm umschloss.

„Was zur Hölle?" fragte er, als er vorsichtig zog, um sicherzustellen, dass seine Hände tatsächlich über der Kleiderstange gefesselt waren.

„Du vertraust mir." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Frecher Bastard!" murmelte Draco, halb bewundernd und halb genervt. „Was soll das?"

„Vertrauen" war alles was Harry sagte, bevor er seinen Mund wieder auf Dracos Lippen presste.

_And there ain't nothing you can do To make me turn away from you I need you to know You Can Let Go_

Draco ließ sich ablenken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich in Harrys Schrank keine Kameras befanden, und die Art von Streichen, die er von seinen Freunden erwarten würde waren nie Teil seiner Beziehung zu Harry gewesen. Also ließ er sich fallen, ließ sich von Harry an einen Ort bringen, an dem nichts wichtig war, an dem er nicht nackt im Schrank des gegnerischen Helden an eine Kleiderstange gefesselt war.

Als Harry zurücktrat, begann Draco sich Sorgen zu machen, besonders, als Harry den Raum verließ. Als sich dann Szenen von Peitschen und heißem Kerzenwachs vor seinen Augen abspielten, begann er versuchsweise an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen. Er konnte tatsächlich ein wenig Freiraum spüren und war sich recht sicher, dass die Stange von der Wand brechen würde, wenn er mit all seinem Gewicht daran zog.

Und damit genau auf seinen Kopf.

Bevor er jedoch komplett in Panik verfallen konnte, kam Harry zurück und zog dabei etwas großes und flaches in den Raum. Er warf Draco einen anzüglichen Blick zu, als er die Holzplatte vor ihm aufstellte. Die Platten ließen sich aufklappen, und enthüllten drei Spiegel von voller Größe, die miteinander zu einer Art Trennwand verbunden waren.

Harry passte die Winkel vorsichtig an und Draco musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn auf dem Boden befand sich farbiges Klebeband um die Platzierung der Spiegel zu markieren. Nur Harry Potter würde die Platzierung von abgedrehten Sexspielzeugen planen. Niemand anders hatte diese spezielle Mischung von einem Leben im Rampenlicht und krankhaft ordnungssüchtigem Perfektionismus.

Harry grinste noch einmal, bevor er wieder zurück aus dem Raum trat. Draco war nun allein mit seinem Spiegelbild. Harry hatte diese Position vorsichtig geplant: Draco konnte sich nun von gleich drei Seiten betrachten. Es war genau wie in einer Umkleidekabine, mit einem Designer der den Sitz seinen Hosen überprüfte. Bis auf die Tatsache,dass er völlig nackt war. Und gefesselt.

Er wünschte sich jedoch wirklich, dass Harry aufhören würde den Raum zu verlassen. Sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten hatte seine Laune definitiv gedämpft. Er versuchte zu sehen, was all seine weiblichen Fans in ihm sahen, was Harry sah, aber alles was er sehen konnte, war ein dünner, zu langer Körper. Er würde niemals ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln haben, egal wie hart er dafür trainierte. Er war vollkommen lang und formlos und die Tattoos, die er im Spiegel sehen konnte wirkten mehr wie ein trauriger versuch, einen Zweig stark aussehen zu lassen. Er verschloss seine Augen vor seinem Spiegelbild und versuchte sich stattdessen Harry vorzustellen.

_Baby,baby what you hidin from_

„Nein, nein, nein, öffne deine wunderschönen Augen Dragon," ermahnte ihn Harry. Draco schaute auf, und sah, dass Harry etwas hinter seinem Rücken hielt.

"Bekomme ich kein Safeword?" fragte Draco.

"Was? Nein, das hier ist nicht so. Ich wollte bloß, dass du mal stillhältst und dich selbst anschaust. Du siehst dich niemals wirklich selbst an beim Sex, oder?"

"Ach, und du tust es etwa?"

"Ja, ich schaue dir gerne zu."

"Nein, ich meinte..."

"Ja. Ich weiß. Und ich sehe mich wirklich manchmal an, sehe wie sich mein Körper gegen deinen bewegt. Es ist heiß uns zusammen zu sehen. Ich möchte, dass du es auch erkennst, du bist wunderschön."

"Harry... du sagst mir das ständig, aber wie soll ich es dir glauben? Ich meine schau mich an..."

_The light that followed your around Lately nowhere to be found_

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, ohne in den Spiegel zu schauen. Er hatte sich noch nie damit wohlgefühlt, sich selbst im Spiegel zu sehen. Wenn er seinen eigenen Körper betrachtete, wirklich nur an sich herab schaute, dann war es in Ordnung. Gewohnt, einfach, angenehm, wenn auch manchmal entmutigend. Bilder waren auch OK, und Muggel Videos, auch wenn sie ziemlich peinlich sein konnten. Aber in einen Spiegel zu schauen, gab ihm jedesmal das Gefühl, in die Augen eines Fremden zu blicken. Ab und zu wagte er mal einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, aber die meiste Zeit stylte und rasierte er sich nach Gefühl. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch nie mit einem Spitzbart, oder anderweitiger Gesichtsbehaarung experimentiert, denn dafür musste man sich genauestens im Spiegel betrachten, damit es auch gerade und symmetrisch wurde, und das hatte ihn schon immer unruhig gemacht. Spiegelbild-Draco war jemand anders, jemand, der ihm ein kleines bisschen Angst machte, so als ob da eine andere Person auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels wäre, die hinaus wollte, die Dracos Platz einnehmen wollte.

_You been holding on so long Tryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong_

Er zuckte zusammen, als Harry seine Hand in die Mitte von Dracos Brust drückte. "Schau, Dragon. Nein, schau nicht nach unten. Schau in den Spiegel. Sag mir was du siehst."

"Ich sehe dich, wie du mich berührst."

"Was berühre ich?"

"Meine Brust, meine Tattoos, ich weiß nicht. Was soll ich sagen?"

"Sag mir einfach was du siehst." murmelte Harry als er hinter Draco glitt. Draco entspannte sich ein wenig, er fühlte sich etwas besser mit Harrys gewohnter Wärme in seinem Rücken. Viel besser, als alleine dort zu hängen.

"Schau in den Spiegel, Baby, sag mir was du siehst."

"Ich sehe uns. Naja, mich und ein bisschen von dir. Nur Deine Hände auf meinen Hüften, und ein wenig von deinem Gesicht."

"Sieh nicht mich an. Was siehst du noch?"

"Ich sehe Draco Malfoy, an eine Stange gefesselt, ausgestreckt wie ein Opferlamm."

"Hier" sagte Harry, während er mit seinen Fingern sanft um die Tattoos auf der Brust seiner Liebe herum streichelte.

"Stärke." konterte Harry, "Kraft, Herz, glatte Haut."

Draco sah zu, unfähig seine Augen vom Spiegel wegzureißen, wo sich Harrys Finger immer näher auf seine Nippel zubewegten.

"Und hier," sagte Harry. "Du bist geschmückt." Draco sog scharf die Luft ein als Harry an seinem Piercing zog. "Was siehst du, wenn du dir diese anschaust?"

"Meins. Mein Körper, meine Wahl, meine Entscheidung."

"Du bist ein Kunstwerk," sagte Harry als er Draco vorsichtig herumdrehte, sodass er im Profil zum Spiegel stand. Er streichelte das Tattoo auf Dracos Schulterblatt und widerholte: "Ein Kunstwerk."

"Willst du die Nummer von meinem Tätowierer?" murmelte er.

Harrys Hand stoppte und Draco fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, als er Harrys trauriges Seufzen hörte. "Tut mir Leid. Das hier ist einfach... intensiv, verstehst du?"

"Das soll es auch sein," erwiderte Harry und küsste sein Ohr. "Jetzt lass mich dir zeigen, wie schön du bist." Damit drehte Harry ihn noch etwas weiter und er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Arme und Schultern in der ungewohnten Position anspannten.

Draco bog seinen Rücken durch und stand auf seinen Zehenspitzen, um die Spannung in seinen Gliedern für einen Moment zu dämpfen und seine Augen schlossen sich im Prozess.

"Öffnen, Draco. Schau in den Spiegel." Draco gehorchte und drehte seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wie Harrys Finger die Buchstaben auf seiner Wirbelsäule nachzeichneten. "Diese Kurve, deine Haut. Zu Schade, dass du sie nicht schmecken kannst. Schade, dass du deine Zunge nicht von hier unten," ein sanfter Druck auf Dacos Steißbein, "Nach hier oben laufen lassen kannst," und der Finger lief geradewegs an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang zu seinem Nacken. "Es schmeckt genau wie Salz und Honig, wenn es vom Schweiß glänzt. Goldglühend."

Dracos Kopf schien sich zu drehen. Er konnte sich kaum entscheiden, auf welchen seiner Sinne er sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte, woran er sich festhalten sollte, um nicht das Atmen zu vergessen. Berührungen überwältigten ihn als Harrys Hände sich wieder nach unten bewegten, dabei an seinen Seiten entlang strichen und auf seinen Hüften zu ruhen kamen. "Sieh nur," sagte Harry, und sein Sehsinn gewann Oberhand. Draco beobachtene wie Harrys Hände die Kurve seines Pos nachzeichneten und konnte es dennoch nicht spüren. Die einzig reale Tatsache, die er in diesem Moment erfassen konnte war, dass Harrys Hände ihn perfekt einrahmten. Dann sprach Harry und Dracos Sicht verschwamm, als er nur noch Harrys Worte wahrnahm.

"Weißt du, warum ich in der Öffentlichkeit immer vor dir herlaufe? Wenn ich mir diesen perfekten Hintern ansehen müsste, wie er sich vor mir bewegt, dann müsste ich mich einfach auf dich stürzen. Direkt vor aller Augen. Jedesmal wenn ich ihn vor mir sehe, dann möchte ich ihn nur noch anfassen, ihn lecken, meine Zähne darin versenken."

Draco schloss die Augen als er vor sich sah, wie Harry ihn bei irgendeiner Veranstaltung zu Boden warf und die Leute im Blitzlichtgewitter überrascht nach Luft schnappten.

"Öffne deine Augen Draco. Sag mir, was du siehst."

Draco sah wieder in den Spiegel, überrascht dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harry ihn schon wieder in eine andere Position manövriert hatte.

„Lang, weich." Draco fühlte zu dieser simplen Wahrheit gedrängt, angsichts des Kontrastes zwischen der Flacheit von Harrys definiertem Waschbrettbauch und der Flacheit seines eigenen Bauches.

"Ja, weich wie Seide," sagte Harry und strich mit seinen Händen über Dracos Bauch. Dann glitten seine Hände hinab, umgingen den Ort, wo Draco sie am meisten spüren wollte und kamen auf seinen Schenkeln zum Liegen. "Stark. Sexy."

Draco starrte sich selbst an, wollte sehen, wo Harrys Hände ihn als nächstes berühren würden. Stattdessen sagte Harry: "Sieh nicht weg. Schau dich weiter an, ich bin gleich wieder da."

_Not letting it show You can let go_

Gleich wieder da? Wie konnte Harry ihn jetzt mit seinem Spiegelbild alleine lassen? Doch obwohl er seinen eigenen Anblick im Spiegel hasste, konnte er einfach nicht wegsehen. Er betrachtete sein Gesicht, die Wangen gerötet, die Augen halb geschlossen. Seine Pupillen waren wahrscheinlich geweitet, doch ohne Brille oder Kontaktlinsen konnte er sich da nicht sicher sein. Eine Sache, an die Harry nicht gedacht hatte. Er sah an seinem Körper hinab, sah das langsam verblassende Mal an, das Harry gestern auf seinem Nacken hinterlassen hatte und erinnerte sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte es zu bekommen, den Genuss und dem Schmerz. Er überlegte, wie es sich für Harry angefühlt haben musste, wie es geschmeckt hatte, als er die Haut durchbrach.

Dracos Augen wanderten weiter, blieben kurz an den Tattoos hängen, aber hielten nicht wirklich an bis sie an den Brustwarzen angelangt waren. Er hatte sie aus vielen Gründen piercen lassen, nicht zuletzt, weil er wusste, dass seine Mutter es hassen würde. Als er sie nun ansah, sah, wie sich die Ringe in seinen erregte Brustwarzen von seinem Körper abhoben, fühlte er sich mit ihnen wohler als je zuvor. Sie waren scharf. Er war noch nie mit jemandem zusammen gewesen, der gepiercte Nippel gehabt hatte und er hatte Blaise nie davon überzeugen können, ihn mit seinen spielen zu lassen (wegen dem blöden Rotschopf Weasly, mit dem er zusammen war) und nun hatte er hier sein ganz eigenes Paar, mit dem er spielen konnte wann immer er dazu Lust hatte.

Außer natürlich, wenn er gefesselt vor einem Spiegel stand.

Er sah hinauf zu seinen Händen. Sie waren ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, die rechte war näher an seinem Kopf als die linke und so passte er sie wieder an. So wie er hier hing sah es aus, als hielte er sich nur an der Stange fest, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er ließ los und griff in einem anderen Winkel nach der Stange, sodass seinen Handschellen sichtbarer wurden. Besser. Scharf. Nächstes mal würde er Harry dennoch nach gepolsterten Handschellen fragen, oder nach einem Paar von diesen Lederarmband-Dingern. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um zu sehen ob die Haut abgeschürft war, konnte es aber nicht genau feststellen.

Er konnte auch nicht feststellen, ob Harry im Nebenraum war, oder nicht, oder wie lange er eigentlich weggewesen war. "Vertrauen," flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

_You Can let go_

Jetzt, wo die Wärme von Harrys Händen vollends vergangen war, fühlte er sich etwas gelangweilt und schaute wieder an seinem Körper hinab. Eigentlich sah er zimlich gut aus, wenn er nicht gerade neben Harry Potter stand. Er war groß, aber er war schon immer groß gewesen und würde es auch immer sein. Er sah stark aus, so als ob er einfach so jemanden hochheben und auf ein Bett werfen könnte.

Niemand ausser Harry hatte das jemals mit Draco gemacht.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Mann im Spiegel. Würde dieser Mann ihn hochheben und niederwerfen wollen? Könnte dieser Mann ihn festhalten, in stillhalten und ihn hart nehmen? Er sah zu, wie sich sein Penis zügig füllte, dachte daran, was er alles tun würde, wenn seine Hände frei wären, wenn er sich hinknien könnte um den Schaft zu lecken, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Draco stöhnte bei dem Gedanken.

_Don't be afraid when you're falling apart Don't hesitate I'll be right where you are Open your eyes there's a crack in the dark_

Harry war nicht sicher, wann er in den Raum zurückgekehrt war. Er war so leise wie möglich hineingeschlichen und stand nun an der Seite und sah Draco dabei zu, wie er in den Spiegel starrte. Grinsend näherte er sich und machte dabei absichtlich ein paar Geräusche. Endlich hatte er Dracos Aufmerksamkeit da, wo er sie wollte: Auf dem Spiegel. Draco sah sich nun selbst an, und versuchte nicht mehr, Blickkontakt mit Harry aufzubauen, genau wie Harry es gewollt hatte.

"Was siehst du?", fragte er. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er diese Frage schon gestellt hatte, oder auf welche Antwort er eigentlich wartete, aber er würde einfach weiterfragen, bis er sie bekommen hatte.

"Er ist groß", sagte Draco, und Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu widersprechen. Draco war groß und da Dracos Stimme eher erregt als selbst-herabsetzend klang, ließ er es ihm durchgehen.

Draco sprach weiter:"Diese ganze weich Haut dort, einfach so ausgestreckt. Es ist so heiß."

Harry stimmte im stillen zu. Harry ließ seine Hände auf Draco ruhen, und drehte ihn so, dass er sich geradewegs von vorne m Spiegel sehen konnte. Harry streichelte Dracos Rücken und versuchte sich dabei so gut wie möglich hinter ihm zu verstecken. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach Draco ohne weitere Ermutigungen weiter.

"Ich will ihn,"sagte Draco,"Ich will ihn berühren. Ich möchte an den Ringen in seinen Brustwarzen ziehen. Ohne bewusst darübe nachzudenken, glitten Harrys Hände um Dracos Brustkorb herum, um dort die Piercings zu finden und daran zu ziehen. "Ja," hauchte Draco und drückte dabei seinen Rücken soweit durch, das sein Po Harrys Lendengegend streifte. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Draco sprach immer noch und er wollte ihn nicht ablenken.

"Ich will ihn berühren, will seinen Bauch berühren. Ich will mit meinen Händen durch die Haare dort fahren." Harry georchte, ganz in der Rolle von Dracos Händen. Er konnte Schweiß in dem Flaum unter Dracos Bauchnabel fühlen und rieb ihn sanft ein.

"Ich möchte ihn halten, möchte meine Arme um ihn schlingen und seine Stärke an meinem Körper spüren." Harry bewegte sich noch näher an Draco heran und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Er versuchte, seine eigene Erektion aus dem Weg zu halten, den Kontakt zu vermeiden. Hier ging es nur darum, dass sein Drache sein Selbstvertrauen zurückbekam.

"Will," stöhnte Draco, und Harry konnte sehen, wie er sich dem Spiegel entgegenreckte, den Blick auf die Reflektion seiner eigenen Augen gerichtet. Selbst ein wenig überwältigt angelte Harry in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Er öffnete eine Seite der Handschellen, um sie dann gleich wieder um die Stange zu schließen. Draco schien zunächst gar nicht zu bemerken, dass eine seiner Hände frei war, sein Griff um die Stange war so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß aussahen. Sanft löste Harry erst einen, dann einen weiteren Finger. Draco schien nun auch wieder ein wenig zu sich selbst zu finden und ließ die Stange gänzlich los. Er bewegte beide Hände nach unten und keuchte auf, als eine immer noch zurückgehalten wurde.

Harry nahm die gefesselte Hand und führte sie zurück zur Stange, wo in den festen Griff von vorher zurückkehrte.

_You can let go_

"Berühre ihn," flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Dracos Hand geradewegs auf seine Brustwarzen zubewegte, um dort ein wenig an jedem der beiden Ringe zu ziehen und sie durch ihre jeweiligen Löcher gleiten zu lassen. Als sich die Hand weiter hinab bewegte, hielt Harry den Atem an. Dracos Figer fanden den Weg zu seinem Nabel, umkreisen ihn und glitten dann zur Seite. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sich die Hand zu Dracos Rückseite bewegte.

"Ich will ihn ficken. Will, dass er mich fickt,"sagte Draco. Harry betrachtete Dracos Gesicht im Spiegel und folgte seinem Blick.

Draco betrachtete sich selbst, starrte seinen Penis mit der gleichen Lust an, mit der er Harrys am Vorabend bedacht hatte. "Fick mich,"stöhnte Draco und seine Hand bewegte sich auf seine eigene Öffnung zu.

Harry zückte die mitgebrachte Tube, und drückte etwas von dem Gleitgel auf Dracos Hand. Draco sog überrascht die Luft ein und zog hastig seine Hand zurück.

"Schhh," beruhigte ihn Harry, und Draco ließ seine Hand zurückgleiten.

Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wohin er zuerst schauen sollte. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte sich selbst mit offener Bewunderung und Lust an. Dracos Glied war rot und zuckte und Harry wollte nur noch die Flüssigkeit schmecken, die er auf der Spitze sehen konnte.

Übertroffen wurde diese Ansicht nur noch, als er sah, wie Dracos Finger zwischen dessen Pobacken und damit in sich selbst hinein stießen.

Harrys Atem stockte und seine Beine konnten ihn nicht mehr halten. Er fiel neben seiner Liebe auf die Knie und legte eine Hand auf dessen Hüfte. Er drehte Draco so herum, dass er ihm zugewandt war und sah zu, wie Dracos Augen zu dessen Hand wanderten.

"Siehst du es, Dray? Sieh wie er dich fickt. Wie du ihn fickst. Gott, das ist so heiß!"

Draco stöhnte, und Harry streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, musste ihn anfassen, musste diese Hitze auf seiner eigenen Haut spüren. Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schenkel und sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie seine Hand nach oben zu Dracos Penis glitt.

Dracos Hand bewegte sich schneller, und Harry dachte daran, dass er ihn vielleicht hätte anders herum drehen sollen, nur um _das _besser sehen zu können.

Er schloss seine Hand um Dracos Glied und ließ seine hand einmal von unten nach oben daran entlanggleiten, während er die andere Hand in seine eigene Hose schob, um den Vorgang dort zu wiederholen. Als er seine Hand um die Spitze von Dracos Penis legte, festigte er sinen Griff nur ein wenig und begann dann, sie so hin- und her zu bewegen wie Draco es liebte.

Draco kam mit einem Aufschrei und Harry beobachtete ungläubig im Spiegel, wie die weiße Flüssigkeit auf seinem Gesicht landete. Als sein eigener Orgasmus einschlug hörte er, wie einer von ihnen „Draco" stöhnte.

Er war sich nicht sicher wer von ihnen es gewesen war.

_You been holding on so longTryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong Not letting it show You can let go There ain't nothing you can do To make me turn away from you I need you to know_

Draco hing an der Stange und keuchte vor Erschöpfung. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er war zu erschöpft um sie wieder zu öffnen.

Er wollte nicht sehen, wollte nicht wissen wie sauer Harry auf ihn war, wie angewiedert er sein musste.

Wie egozentrisch konnte man sein? Was ist verkeht mit dir? Du bist gerade auf sein Gesicht gekommen und hast dabei deinen eigenen Namen gerufen.

Er nahm kaum wahr, dass die Hanschellen gelöst wurden und Harry ihn zum Bett trug. Bis Harry schließlich sprach. „Fuck Draco, das war unglaublich!"

„Es war? Ich meine, es... Es tut mir Leid, Harry."

„Wofür? Entschuldige dich niemals für guten Sex, mann, niemals!"

„Aber ich habe vergessen, dass du überhaup da warst. Ich war so auf mich selbst konzentriert, dass ich auf dich gekommen bin. Ich habe dich benutzt, Ich..."

„Das war das heißeste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Oder gefühlt. Sobald du wieder zu Atem kommst gehen wir zurück da rein und machen's nochmal."

Draco lachte, erleichtert. „Kann ich diesmal gepolsterte Handschellen haben?"

„Oh, mensch, habe ich dir wehgetan?" Draco spürte, wie Harry seine Handgelenke berührte und sie vorsichtig rieb, und dachte, dass er es nun vielleicht riskieren konnte, seine Augen zu öffnen, nur um einen Blick auf seine Handgelenke zu werfen.

„Es hat ein wenig gescheuert, aber es tat nicht wirklich weh. Ich dachte nur, dass ich nächstes mal vielleicht lieber nicht darüber nachdenken würde, wie ich mich festhalten muss, damit es nicht reibt."

„Nächstes mal, hm? Klingt gut."

„Naja, du hast schließlich in deinem Schrank Platz für meine Sachen gemacht. Also wird es wohl ein nächstes mal geben, oder?"

Harry lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Und wie!"

_You can let go_


End file.
